In communication, different communication paths will have different characteristics. Not only can these characteristics result in a wide range of communication properties such as from media quality and latency. Additionally, the resources involved in routing a communication can constantly change. Resources can fail, new resources can be added, and operating properties of a resource could change. Further more there are functionality, technical, and business related restrictions on establishing a communication. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for improving routing in a distributed communication platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.